


Death Becomes Him

by Kymera219



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Lost Love, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Saiyans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Vegeta ponders his lost love while dying. Cross-posted on ff.net
Relationships: Raditz/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Death Becomes Him

**Author's Note:**

> All grammar mistakes are my own. This is the first fic I ever wrote and am just now getting around to posting

"Dying.." that was the thought that kept reminding him over and over again why he was lying in a bed, with no energy left to get back up.

"Your dying,Vegeta... there's nothing we can do.." Thats what the woman had told him. In his heart he already knew that, but it wasn't until Bulma said it that it became a reality to his mind. 

The soft beeping of machines permeated the otherwise silent room as Vegeta stared out the open window. 

He had been thinking about everything that had happened, laughing at the irony of it all. " To think," he smirked,"the mighty prince of all saiyans..defeated by an illness.."

Yet this illness, something the Earthlings called cancer, wasn't the actual reason he was dying so quickly, it was heartache.Heartache at losing his mate, being unable to avenge him,and worst of all, not being able to tell him how much he really loved him. The tears began to trail down Vegeta's cheeks despite his efforts to conceal them.

Altough it had been several years ago, Raditz's death might as well have been yesterday for Vegeta. 

The prince had heard everything on the scouters that day. He had been worlds away unable to help as his beloved mate got the life blasted out of him.

"Im sorry...Vegeta" was the last thing Raditz said before the namek had crushed his skull. 

"No Raditz," he thought,"Im the one that's sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was lose you." 

The lonliness and pain had been unbearable, tearing him apart from the inside. For years he had blamed himself, thinking that if they hadn't fought with each other Raditz would somehow still be alive. 

He wanted to be with his mate again more than anything,and he had looked for him the two times he was killed.But each time was the same, otherworld was too vast and by the time he got close those idiots brought him back.

He would've taken his own life had it not been for his son. 

"Now look at me, "he thought miserably,"alone and dying, just like Raditz. It seems fate has brought us full circle."

Vegeta's train of thought was interrupted when another spasm of pain racked his entire being. It was during this moment Vegeta noticed a tall, dark figure standing in the shadows. 

"Whoever you are, get lost," Vegeta growled, " I've got enough problems without adding unwanted company." 

The figure approached the bed and Vegeta was about to say a few choice words but all speech was lost the minute he recognized his intruder. 

There in front of the ailing prince was Raditz; long,spiky hair surrounding that beautiful face as it flowed down his broad shoulders.

Raditz looked down at Vegeta and smiled that warm, loving smile that only his prince could evoke. He sat down on the bed and put his hand on Vegeta's chest, relieving the prince of all his pain. 

Vegeta tried to speak, but was stopped as Radditz warm lips pressed against his own. All of the things they felt for each other came flooding back at that instant and they spent a long time in each others arms before they broke for air. 

" I missed you so much Raditz..."

" I missed you too Vegeta," Raditz whispered, " But that's all over now,Im taking you home where you'll never be in pain again my love."

With that Raditz stood up and scooped Vegeta up in his arms. With his prince cradled againt him, the saiyans rose away from the room, dissapearing into the night sky. The two souls were finally one once again.


End file.
